


Relaxation

by SunnyLad



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Pet Names, Slight Dirty Talk, danny is a service top, this is extremely self-indulgent i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyLad/pseuds/SunnyLad
Summary: After some drama leaves you stressed and upset, Dan finds a way to help you relax.





	Relaxation

 

  It was your movie night with Dan. It had been your turn to pick the movie, so you picked one you had both already seen before. It was a really good one, though, so neither of you complained. The two of you had made snacks, bought some soda, as per your usual movie nights. What really topped it off though was that you got to get close to Danny. You were laying on top of him, your head resting on his chest. His hand was on the small of your back, and he was rubbing the lightest circles on it. You let out a relaxed sigh. 

 Your phone buzzed, jolting you from your relaxed state, and you reached over to the coffee table to pick it up. It didn’t stop buzzing, so the person texting you must have been typing up a storm. 

  “Who is it?” Dan asked, not pausing the movie. 

  “I don’t know, I haven’t seen the-” 

  You stopped mid-sentence as you saw who it was. It was a friend you had been recently having a falling out with, and hadn’t talked to for a few days. They were back, and with paragraphs of text. 

  “Shit, it’s Josh,” you said as you sat up and took the phone into both hands. 

  “What the hell does he want?” Danny scoffed. He didn’t particularly like Josh, and he had good reason to. From what you could read of Josh’s texts, Dan was about to have about a thousand more. 

  Josh was no longer trying to call out what you were doing wrong. He was now personally attacking you, accusing you of this and that, calling you names, the whole nine yards. As you read, you started to shake and get short of breath. No one had ever said things so hurtful to you, not that you could remember. 

   “Hey, you okay?” Dan asked, leaning over to move closer to you. There was genuine concern in his voice, and _that_   was what did it. You broke down weeping, letting your phone drop onto the couch as you brought your shaking hands up to your face, covering it. Almost immediately, strong arms wrapped around you and pulled you close, and you sobbed into Danny’s shoulder, staining his shirt with your tears. 

  “I’m right here, baby,” he soothed, his hand returning to the small of your back, picking up where it left off and moving in small, light circles. His other arm wrapped around your lower back, holding you protectively. 

  The two of you said nothing as you wept, instead waiting until it was all out of your system. At some point, the movie had gotten paused, and in the back of your mind you wondered when Dan had done that. Eventually, your tears subsided for the most part, your eyes now puffy, red, and burning. 

  “You ready to talk about what happened?” Danny asked. 

  You shook your head, but said, “Read the messages.”

  You felt Dan lean slightly to pick up the phone. As soon as he began to read, the hand that was on your back stopped its movements entirely, and gripped your shirt slightly. You could tell he was angry, but he didn’t show it. When he was done reading, he let out a huff and ran a hand through his hair. 

  “I’m sorry…” you said quietly, pulling away from his shoulder to wipe your eyes. 

  “What the hell are you sorry for?” Danny asked. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

  “I didn’t want to get you involved with my problems, I shouldn’t have said anything, I-” 

  “Listen,” Dan interrupted, “You’re not at fault here. You have no reason to apologize. You need to relax, baby.” 

  You said nothing, instead looking down at your hands in your lap. 

  “Hey, look at me,” Danny said. 

  You looked up at him, a soft look in his eyes. There was something else there, but you couldn’t quite place what it was. 

  “Can I help you relax?” he asked, smiling a bit as he did so. 

  “How are you gonna do that?” you asked in return. You knew exactly what he was insinuating, but you wanted to hear it from him. 

  “Don’t worry, princess. I’ll take care of you.” 

  The pet name sent a warm chill down your spine. He knew that was your favorite. In one smooth movement, he stood up, hooked his arms under your legs and back, and lifted you up bridal-style. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to the bedroom. He planted a soft kiss to your forehead before gently laying you down on the bed. 

  “How about we start with a massage?” he suggested. You had never tried a massage before, but his hands knew your body, and how much pressure you could tolerate, so you weren’t worried about him hurting you. You nodded, and he said, “Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach.” 

  You blushed a bit as you did so, laying down on your front and folding your arms slightly above you, resting your head on them. You turned your head in surprise when you felt him straddle your hips. He must have taken off his shirt without you noticing, because now he was only in his sweatpants. 

  “I thought we were starting with a massage,” you said, confused. 

  “We are. Just relax, babygirl,” he said softly. You sighed and put your head back down onto your arms, giving him the go-ahead to start. 

  He was firm, but gentle, starting with your shoulders and your upper back. It was _very_  easy to relax. He must have done this before, you thought, because he knew exactly how much pressure to put on certain spots. The fact that he knew your body helped immensely.

  “How is it?” Dan asked, his movements softening a bit. 

  “Amazing,” you breathed, settling deeper into the bed. Relaxation was definitely starting to take hold of you. Who was Josh? Unimportant. 

  “Good,” Danny said half to himself. You could hear the smile in his voice, and it was obvious that back massages would definitely be a keeper. 

  The way his hands moved and pressed into you struck you as somewhat erotic. The fact that both of you were shirtless only added to the air of eroticism coating the room. You suddenly felt very warm, heat especially building in your lower regions. Dan was _really_  good at this. You let out a soft moan, only realizing you did so when it had already happened. Immediately, you felt embarrassment well up, and a deep blush painted your face.

  Dan took notice of the noise you made, and said, “Enjoying this, are we?” 

  You buried your face in your folded arms, whining quietly. “S-sorry…” you said. 

  “Never apologize for that, princess,” he murmured, moving his hands lower down your back, “I didn’t realize you would enjoy this so much.” 

  “N-neither did I….” Your words blended into another soft moan, and your back arched slightly into his touch. His hands moved lower still, now just above your rear. He repositioned himself so that he was now straddling your thighs, continuing to move his hands in a steady rhythm. You moved your arms to your sides, grasping at the sheets underneath you. Slowly but surely, his touch shifted down to your ass, squeezing lightly with both hands. There was still the fabric of your shorts blocking him from making direct contact, but it was enough to make you let out another moan, this one more punctuated than the last.

  Danny leaned down and muttered in your ear, “Does princess like that?” 

  You groaned, your hips jerking involuntarily. God, he knew how to make you melt. 

  “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he said as he leaned back up, shifting his weight to now hover over you and massage the back of your thighs. You were burning now, his words making you desperate for him to touch you right. The feeling of his hands returning to your bare skin sent shivers throughout your body, his fingers occasionally edging ever-so-slightly close to the spot where you were burning the most. You buried your face in the crevice of your arms and bit your lip, trying not to let out any more desperate noises. You were already embarrassed that you were so turned on by him massaging you, whining would just make it even more embarrassing. 

  Hands gripped your hips gently, coaxing you to turn over and lay on your back. You were putty in his hands, and he moved you with ease. At this point, you were willing to bend to his will in any way he wanted, as long as he made you feel good. He leaned down and closed the space between you and him, kissing you deeply. He nestled himself between your legs, gently spreading them as he did. He moved down to your neck, his lips barely brushing against your skin, making you ache for more contact. He slowly left a trail of kisses down your torso, toying with the hem of your shorts all the while. Everywhere he kissed you seemed to heat up, and all you could do was grip the sheets underneath you tightly. Suddenly, Danny pressed a soft kiss to your core through your shorts, and you whined and bucked your hips up. 

  “Someone’s desperate,” he teased. “What do you want, babygirl?” 

  “P-please, just touch me, anything,” you begged, moaning immediately after. 

  “I was hoping you’d say that,” Dan said lowly, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your shorts and underwear and pulling them down all at once. His hair tickled your thighs as he wasted no time in flattening his tongue against your folds. You moaned loudly, your hand finding its grip in Danny’s hair. You laced your fingers through it as he went to work on you, your whole body shaking. The sounds you were making were lewd and desperate, but Dan clearly seemed to enjoy it. He let out his own noises from time to time, whether it was a hum or a deep groan. 

  “D-Danny, fuck, please,” you moaned. You tugged on his hair, earning a sharp moan from him. His hands came up to grip your thighs firmly, keeping them steady. Without warning, he slipped his tongue inside of you, and your back arched off the bed as you moaned loudly. You could already feel pressure building in your abdomen as you got closer, and your grip tightened on Danny’s hair. Another groan was elicited from him when you pulled it. 

  “D-Dan, I’m gonna-aah!” You were cut off by your climax suddenly hitting you, and you let out a long, loud groan. Danny didn’t stop his motions as you came, only lifting his head when it had subsided. He was licking his lips, and the look on his face was one of pure bliss. 

  “Not done with you yet,” he muttered as he moved up to plant soft kisses on your neck, his hand moving to where his mouth had just been. You were a bit overstimulated, but the way he moved his fingers made you desperate for a second release. He touched just above the spot you really needed him to hit, working up a steady rhythm. Your noises were even louder than they were before, and you were already starting to feel the edge approaching quickly.

  “Danny….” Your hands found their grip on his shoulders, your fingers digging into him. 

  “Hm?” he asked as he slipped two fingers into you, pumping them slowly. You groaned loudly, moving your hips in tandem with his rhythm and throwing your head back. You bit your lip in concentration, not wanting to cum just yet. 

  “Need to use your words, babygirl. What do you want?” he asked, his lips softly brushing against your neck. 

  You whined and said, “I need...need to c-cum, please…” 

  “Good girl,” he praised, working his fingers faster. Within a few more pumps, you were cumming again, tightening around him and groaning loudly. 

  Danny moved up and kissed you deeply as he took his fingers away. When he pulled away, he looked down at you and smiled. 

  “Better?” he asked. 

  “Much,” you breathed.    


End file.
